Silvia and Martin The last in life
by Vampire-Angel Elli
Summary: Memorys of two last immortals left.The ones who survived the big unicorn explosion.


Silvia and Martin-the last in life  
1. A calling  
~~~~~~~~Silvia introduction ~~~~~~~  
My name is Silvia; at least I think it is. But you can call me Anna too if  
you want to. I can't tell my whole story, but I can tell as much as I  
remember. I'm gonna start from the time I was 29 years old. That was my  
first memory that looked weird and I still remember. This all happened on  
Camrey, where I was left whit foster parents and no memory of my life what  
so ever.  
~~~~~~~Martins introduction~~~~~~~  
I was the kings son until they found out that I knew where the unicorns  
daughter is hidden. They thought that they can get it out of me, but they  
didn't think of what will happen if they will find her. The only thing they  
thought about was how to capture her.  
~~~~~Silvia~~~~~~  
I ran around and was happy as always. My mother called for me 'cause it's  
gonna start raining. I wanted to stay in the rain but I knew what will  
happen if I really would stay outside. That's how my sister got killed. She  
went out whit the rain but wasn't careful whit the dragons and they stump  
her to death. There are dragons everywhere in this place.  
So I just went in and wanted the rain to end already. The most interesting  
thing about this place was my dragon and I wanted to see her again. Her  
name was Nojadinn.  
Finally three days later the rain stopped and I rushed outside to get to my  
dragon.  
"I don't believe this!" I jelled. My dragon was missing. No one dared to  
steal other peoples dragons usually 'cause the dragon might just not like  
the thief. And it was raining all those days and nights. What could have  
happened to my poor little dragon?  
~~~~~~Martin~~~~~~~~  
I called for her. I knew where she was supposed to be. But she didn't come.  
At least not as quick as I hoped she would come. If I would stay out here  
for long they would start to look for me and that would be bad 'cause they  
might see her. Where is she?  
As I already thought they came to look for me and I just had to go in  
because it was raining and I don't like rain.  
My father was talking to Corwin in the moment. That was good 'cause he  
maybe wont notice me then.  
Like a curse he saw me:" Martin! Where wore you? We are gonna have a peace  
party and my own son would have been late! Wouldn't that be a shame?"  
I rolled my eyes and took an apple from the table. As always I got a hit in  
the head and jelled at. I mean what did I do wrong? This stupid dinner  
party is gonna be as usual a boring talk about peace. If they want peace on  
Amber they should first make a peace contract between each other.  
I put the apple back on the table and sat down in a farer corner.  
A guard came in and started talking to my father. Father looked at me  
weirdly. What did I do now? Father called for me and I tried to look as  
innocent as possible.  
He walked around me:" Just what are you trying to do? Bringing dragons on a  
peace dinner?"  
I looked at him:" What dragons?"  
He started going around me again:" There's a dragon outside and she said  
that you called for her. Would you explain?"  
"Would the dragons name just happen to be Nojadinn?" I asked.  
Father nodded as I already rushed outside.  
The guard just asked Nojadinn who's her owner.  
"She's mine!" I jelled over the garden.  
Nojadinn looked at me whit one of her eyes. She didn't like what I said,  
but didn't say anything about it so I got her improvement.  
The guard bowed and said that he will leave me alone whit her now.  
I patted Nojadinns head:" Why did you come alone?"  
Nojadinn giggled:" You called in the time when the rain started. I just  
couldn't kidnap her from the house or could I?"  
I saw Benedict from the corner of my eye:" What are you doing here?"  
Benedict made a little grin:" Be careful! You might get burned if you don't  
watch yourself."  
And then he just went inside as my father came out.  
"So...would you tell me what the dragon is doing here?" he asked.  
"Well I had to go on a ride whit her. I promised her that. She is one of my  
far distance dragons." In the same time I was patting Nojadinn and she  
backed away a little bit 'cause I was nervous.  
Father looked at that reaction and nodded:" You can take her on a ride  
later. First you have to be on the dinner. She can wait in the stables for  
that long."  
Nojadinn nodded and I took her to the stables:" I hope you'll be  
comfortable here."  
Nojadinn looked around:" This is paradise!"  
I smiled and went to the party. As I thought no one even noticed me on the  
party and the whole time they were talking about peace and in the same time  
thinking how to get rid of one or the other family member.  
Finally it was finished and I could go back to Nojadinn.  
"Martin, wait!"  
Or not.  
I turned around and saw Fiona rushing after me:" I heard that you have a  
dragon. May I have a look at it?" her eyes were glowing weirdly.  
I nodded but didn't really want her to see Nojadinn. She has some kind of a  
connection whit dragons and it could ruin the connection between Nojadinn  
and Silvia.  
When we got to the stables Fiona rushed directly to Nojadinn and started  
whit a "Hello!"  
Nojadinn didn't seem to like her and backed away from her.  
I wet to her and batted her on the head:" That's alright my sweetest, calm  
down! I'm sorry Fiona but my dragon doesn't seem to like you. Would you  
please leave?"  
Fiona was disappointed but walked off slowly.  
Nojadinn shook her head:" I hate dragon masters!"  
I laughed and we flew off. As I changed shadows it took us only 3 hours to  
get to Camrey by Ambers time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~Silvia~~~~~~~~~~  
My dragon was the dearest thing to me. On this planet you can't move around  
whit out one. You'll get stomped on the minute you step out of the garden.  
So I had nothing else to do except for sitting in the garden and doing  
small jobs there.  
About a week later I saw a guy whit out a dragon on my gate:" Come and  
fallow me!"  
I knew it would be suicide to get out there but there was something in his  
voice that told me to fallow him, like it was really safe outside.  
And so I did. I went after him. About two minutes later we wore on a filed  
I had never seen in our neighborhood before. And in the middle of it was...  
"Nojadinn!" I jelled out and hugged the pretty ice-dragon.  
The man who directed me here smiled:" She missed you a lot Nojadinn. Be  
grateful!"  
Nojadinn nodded:" I thank you Anna and I thank you Martin!"  
The man who Nojadinn called Martin was still smiling:" You don't have to  
thank me for anything. I dragged you away from your master so it was my  
duty to take you back to her."  
I looked at the man:" You stole Nojadinn?"  
The mans smile failed:" I didn't really steal her. I needed her to come to  
me whit you actually, but I never wanted to steal her."  
I made a hurt face:" You mean you wanted to kidnap me?"  
The man smiled again:" No, you silly girl! Would I be here talking to you  
when I wanted to kidnap you? My name is Martin and I would be really happy  
if I could see you again sometime, Anna."  
I took the surprise that he knew my name really easily. Nojadinn just said  
my name so that was not the point. Thank god he is not some kind of a  
magician.  
I smiled:" You can visit me any time you want to. Could I go home now?"  
He smiled and started walking I went after him. And like from nowhere there  
was my home. I didn't want to think about it so I just thanked him and went  
home whit Nojadinn.  
In about nighttime I heard some kind of a noise. Like some one was calling  
for some one whit a name Silvia. I wanted to answer 'cause it sounded so  
much like he was calling for me, but I just couldn't answer. It was too  
hard to answer. I felt like glued to my bed not able to say a word. I  
started crying and I didn't know why. I just lay there crying soundlessly.  
~~~~~~~~Vampire-Angel_Elli  
I'm gonna allow myself a little vacation. If anyone wants me to write on  
the all they have to do is say so.  
Bye for so long 


End file.
